monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable is a foreign exchange student from up north, and the 16 year old daughter of the Yeti. Portrayers In English, Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Her voice is very deep, and seems to have a very different accent to the other ghouls. Appearance Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.Abbey Bominable's Facebook profile Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, also know as "The Abominable Snowman". Presumably, both of her parents are Yetis. According to "Fright On!", she has a great uncle named Frostovitch, who suffers from weak bones. In her I Heart Fashion description, Abbey refers to herself as the youngest in her family. Whether this means she has older siblings or, in case family units are larger in her village, older cousins is unclear. Friends According to Abbey's profile, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the ones helping her get accustomed to her new environment.Abbey Bominable's 'School's Out' diary Abbey's 'School's Out' diary states that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be frends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. She might be friends with Ricky since she knew that he was in the freezer in "No Place Like Nome" Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. However, in her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. However, in "Ghouls Rule", the two seem much closer, proven from when Abbey rescues him in the beginning from a pumpkin attack and throughout the rest of the film, he tries to make it up to her, but by the end of it all, the two end up dancing together at the party. Also, in "A Perfect Match", Heath tries nonstop to get Abbey to ask him to the dance. Despite her friends' protests, it seems that Abbey asks him either way. As to why she asked him is revealed at the end, when she told Cleo, "He makes me laugh." In Scaris: City of Frights, while Heath thought nobody missed him, Abbey stated that she missed him a little, making him happy. Books It is possible that Abbey is the "girl with the frosty expression" mentioned at the meeting at Frankie's house in The Ghoul Next Door. She also signed a petition in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way to get Mrs. Jekyll's job back. Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Abbey Bominable. * April 13, 2011: A photo of Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Abbey Bominable's first doll. * May 14, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. The doll is announced to be out in August. * Early June, 2011: Abbey Bominable's ''Friends'' plushie is released. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile art is revealed. * June, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her diary debut in Frankie's 'School's Out' diary and Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary. * July, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is prematurely by a month released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * August 25, 2011: Abbey makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Back-to-Ghoul". * September 20, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * February 12, 2012: Abbey Bominable makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Notes * Abbey wears an ice crystal around her neck to keep her surrounding temperatures cold. * On her doll, her earrings are switched from her artwork. * Abbey's doll is slightly taller than the regular female doll mold and her hands are bigger than the other females as well. * Abbey's 'School's Out' boots are styled after miltary style boots called "Mickey Mouse" boots. * Abbey is allergic to Monster Thistle as shown in the webisode "Uncommon Cold". Gallery Webisode gallery MonsterHigh-Abbey.png|Telling off Toralei; like a boss. MonsterHigh-Abbey3.png|Going to the principal's office on your first day? That's a new record... MonsterHigh-Abbey4.png|"You want war with Abbey? You get war." abbey_saves_frankies_bolts_by_violetsorenson998-d48j4n1.jpg|.... Does this girl know karate or something? Frost Friends - frozen Frankie.jpg|Abbey, with the ghouls, laughing, after she accidentally froze Frankie Abbey&the ghouls.png Frost Friends - Abbey in tears.jpg Abbey, Frankie, Ghoulia .png AbbeyPowers.png|Abbey's powers; very effective when you wanna trick mean ghouls. AbbeyKIND.jpg|"I can find KIND." AbbeyManny.jpg|"No horseplay in hall. This include The bull." Abominable Impression - Heath fail-courts Abbey.jpg|Heath; being the flirt that he is, with Abbey, who doesn't understand his 'waste of breath'. Abbey_Operetta001.png|Victory hug! 12321321888.PNG|Abbey and her friends! Game of DeNile - Abbey vs Cleo.jpg|Cleo and Abbey, looking freaky fabulous, in their Dead Tired attire. Monster High Abbey 04.jpg|"Allergic; to monster thistle." SpectraAbbey-DotDeadGorgeous.png|Partying hard, all the while looking dot dead gorgeous! Unearthed Day - fashion group.jpg|Abbey and her ghoulfriends in Unearthed Day Happy together... I think.PNG|Abbey and Heath in 'A Perfect Match' The Ghoulest Season - Bominable house.jpg TV special gallery Abbey_Needhand.png|"Need a hand? Ha! I make joke." Abbey Hi Sign.png|"Like sign? I try not to make too flowery." 8837716000001_oo.png|Frankie, Abbey, and Spectra AbbeyandGhoulia.jpg|"Tiki done being your wood puppets!" GhouliandAbbey.jpg 1ddd.png AbbeyBominableSkullShores.jpg AbbeyCoconutsTikiMan.jpg 19.png|"Do not understand why play these games! In mountains, village elders choose a date for you!" Fullscreen capture 7172012 82545 PM.jpg Ghouls Rule - snow-Frankie.jpg Ghouls rule fear.jpg Ghouls rule lagoona frankie and abbey.jpg Ghouls rule group.jpg 128892.jpg|"In my country, that is how you ask girl to dance..." 12889215.jpg Ghou rule3.png Tumblr mbga6u3fgr1rt9tbgo1 500.png Abbey, Cleo, Frankie, Lagoona and Lala.PNG|Abbey and her ghouls are strutting their stuff on the catwalk in "City of Frights"! Ghoulia Yelps and Abbey Bominable (Skultimate Roller Maze).png Miscellaneous gallery Bio Abbey.PNG|Abbey's official bio, according to the Monster High site AbbeyinSnowboardingGear.png 0 7c37e 2b660040 L.jpg|Abbey may be old-fashioned in terms, but she's got killer taste in clothes! LagoonaAbbey.jpg|Exploring Skull Shores! Abbey Bominable PNG 1.png|Heading out to the Maul! Profile art - Abbey Bominable snowboard.jpg Profile art - Abbey Bominable sassy.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monster High book characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters